


You Look A Little Lost, Omega

by kallistob



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: A little bit of everything, Alpha Newt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Graves is a Mess, M/M, Omega Original Percival Graves, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, cause Graves ain't in his right mind, hugs and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistob/pseuds/kallistob
Summary: Graves' unexpected heat hits him in the middle of New York. Luckily, Newt is there to save the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on Tumblr : 
> 
> http://dragon-memes.tumblr.com/post/149286766559/abo-starters
> 
> Thank you so much @Funkspiel for Beta reading ! <3

* * *

 

New York.

Newt was visiting the city again, two years after the whole disaster with the Obscurus. Queenie and Jacob had moved to England, where they wouldn’t have to hide their relationship, but Tina stayed behind. She’d been reinstated as an Auror, Newt’s testimony helping and she was more determined than ever to prove herself worthy of her job.

Percival Graves had been found. Tina sent Newt a letter full of relief, explaining that he was in bad shape but he was going to make it through. Newt was glad. Tina clearly had a thing for the man, and whether it was reciprocated or not Newt didn’t know, nor did he care. He doubted the Director would have his mind set on romance after his ordeal anyway.

He’d visited Tina the day before, the both of them chatting mostly about Newt’s book. Newt was still surprised that it was received so well by the public. He’d always found that learning about creatures was fascinating, but now other people thought the same. Weird. He was even being interviewed and receiving fan mail. He ignored most of it. He didn’t _mean_ to, but he was just too busy with taking care of his creatures, experimenting, drawing said creatures and drafting what would become the second volume of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them._

 

Today, Newt was just sight-seeing. New York was beautiful, modern, bustling with life. He passed by the Woolsworth building, not paying attention to where he was going, when a scent made him stop dead in his tracks.

And not just him. A few people, men and women alike, stopped as well and started sniffing the air, turning their heads left and right to look for the source of such a delicious smell.

That of an Omega in heat, stronger than anything Newt had ever known in his short Alpha life.

It came from a narrow alley. Years of working with beasts, picking up tracks, carefully experimenting with venoms, creating obscure medicines and potions for said beasts acutely developed Newt's sense of smell and he was able to pick up the scent a split second before anyone else.

He ran.

The other Alphas followed minutes later.

Newt crossed the street at the speed of light, not bothering with excuses for the people he bumped into and uncaring about the cars that screeched when he passed in front of them. His entire being was focused on the scent, and on getting there before anyone else.

But he wasn’t the first.

“You look a little lost, Omega.”

A big, bulky man –the very definition of an Alpha- with a nasty grin was slowly advancing towards another, backed up and trapped at the end of the impasse. The Omega whimpered, slowly crouching on the floor in a position of submission. The scent coming from him was overwhelming.

Newt wasted no time in discreetly stunning the No-Maj before he took his turn in approaching the Omega, murmuring soothing words as he did so. After a while, the man raised his head, and Newt’s eyes widened as he recognized who it was.

“Mr Graves?”

The Omega only gripped Newt’s arm, guiding his hand towards his crotch and emitting a low, wanton growl that went straight to Newt’s dick when the skin made contact with the fabric of his pants. Newt swallowed, throat suddenly dry. Graves had his eyes closed and was rutting himself up against Newt’s hand.

Sensing the dangerous presence of the other Alphas behind him, Newt grabbed Graves by the scruff of his neck and disapparated.

He was staying at a hotel. He quickly cast a silencing and locking charm on the room, before bracing himself and looking back at Graves.

Behind closed doors, the Omega lost all semblance of control.

His eyes were glazed over, the man completely out of it. The scent coming from him got stronger as a new wave of slick began trickling down the inside of his thighs. Newt closed his eyes to resist the urge to take the Director right then and there. Only years of being on suppressants himself stopped him.

When he opened them, Graves was on all fours on the floor, ass raised up in the air and emitting noises Newt had never heard from a human throat. Like a mating call. A series of moans and whines, destined to attract the attention of every single Alpha in the vicinity.

If Newt had left him outside, the once proud Percival Graves would have ended up covered in come and various bodily fluids as each Alpha took him one after the other.

But they didn’t have him. Newt did. A possessive sound made his way up Newt’s throat, and he knelt behind the man, hands gripping Graves’ hips, his cock impossibly hard now that he was so close to the source of the scent that was slowly driving him mad.

Newt wanted to taste him, so he did.  

The Alpha licked a long slow stripe up Graves’ ass through his pants, dampening the already wet fabric with saliva and Graves _keened_ , high and loud at Newt's move, pressing himself against Newt’s tongue, demanding more.

Growling, Newt tugged on the Omega's pants, practically ripping them off, doing the same thing to his underwear before he finally had the man’s bare ass in plain view. His fingers kneaded the flesh there, exposing the little fluttering hole that was the source of so much pleasure. 

God, the things he wanted to do to him.

A quick cleaning spell and Newt dove in hungrily, aiming right for the pink flesh and Graves screamed, breath becoming even more short and erratic as Newt's tongue breached his entrance.

Newt fucked him with his tongue, and when that wasn't enough he added two fingers as well. Graves was so slick that the penetration wasn't uncomfortable.

The man was a trembling, shivering mess beneath Newt, his arms barely holding his weight as he endured Newt's assault. Newt was four fingers in when Graves came for the first time, spoiling the carpet, his cry music to Newt's ears. The Omega immediately dissolved into sobs, begging the Alpha to forgive him for coming before him, and Newt shushed him. 

He removed his fingers from Graves' twitching hole - the Omega whining at the loss - and grabbed Graves' hair, turning him around to face him.

The sight of him nearly made Newt come on the spot.

Graves was flushed and sweating, his lips and chin shiny with spit, tear tracks on his cheeks. His once perfect suit was wrinkled and dirty. Newt passed his hands through Graves' hair, messing it even further, and God - he looked gorgeous. Perfect. Perfect for Newt's cock.

Without a word, Newt sat on the floor and spread his legs, guiding Graves' head to his dick, holding him down.

"Suck," he whispered, and Graves was more than happy to oblige.

As much as he should have enjoyed the view of Graves on his knees for him, the overwhelming pleasure forced Newt to close his eyes.

The Omega _knew_ what he was doing.

Newt's head hit the floor with a thud when Graves swallowed around him, taking him impossibly deeper, the muscles of his throat pressing against the sensitive skin of Newt's dick. Newt was holding onto Graves' hair for dear life, trembling all over, and when Graves pulled off and did a wicked thing to the head of Newt's cock with his tongue the Alpha was lost. Newt came down Graves' throat and Graves swallowed it all eagerly, licking Newt clean like an eager kitten would spilled milk.

 

Newt smiled and pet Graves' hair gently, and the Omega purred.

 

They lay down like that for a few minutes, but before long Graves was whining and needy again and Newt gathered him in his arms and walked to the bedroom, depositing Graves on the bed before crawling above him. He slowly undressed him, removing the man’s tie pins, his waist coat, and his shirt before claiming his lips in a kiss that Graves returned hungrily.

The Omega was still loose so Newt barely worked a few fingers in him, eliciting more delicious sounds from Graves’ throat before finally sliding home. Graves was tight and slick and wonderful. He emitted a series of breathless little "Oh, oh -- f-u-uck - ah-" as Newt thrust into him, going impossibly faster and harder with each thrust of his hips.

He repositioned himself and the new angle made Graves yell, arching his back as he tried desperately to be a good Omega, not to come before his Alpha did and -

"So good," Newt growled, completely lost in the feeling. He was close. "God, you’re perfect - my Omega –look at you, taking it all--“

Newt thrust one last time into Graves and the feeling of having his Alpha come in him made Graves reach complexion once more, sobbing, his abused hole clenching and clenching around Newt's cock, milking it for all it was worth while Newt's knot started to form.

The Alpha pulled off quickly, not wanting to inflict a forced bonding on Graves, even if his body desired nothing more than to do it.

Graves wasn’t moving. Newt panicked for a split second before he heard a light snore and chuckled in disbelief.

 

When Graves came to a few minutes later, he already seemed more like himself.  He was too tired to move, but he looked at Newt, a flicker of recognition passing in his eyes and said against all odds, "Hello."

"Hello. You scared me," Newt whispered back, fingers entangled in Graves' hair, gently combing through it while the man lay on his chest.

"Hmm. How long do these usually last?" Graves asked. His voice was rough, and Newt tried not to think about what exactly caused _that_.

"A couple of days."

Graves grunted and closed his eyes.

“May I ask,” Newt said hesitantly, “How that happened?”

“Grindelwald must have replaced my last suppressants with something else – something similar,” Graves said tiredly. “Because I took them as usual. It was just completely inefficient. I guess he liked the thought of me being exposed as an Omega in front of everyone.”

Privately, Newt wondered how Grindelwald reacted when he first found out Graves wasn’t an Alpha, and he resolved to ask Graves at a better time. 

"We won't bond,” Newt said gently after a while. “I'll make sure of it. Are you okay with spending the rest of your heat with me?"

"You've treated me well so far," Graves said. "Most alphas wouldn't even have bothered with preparation, much less with _teasing_. You sadist.”

Newt smiled smugly and kissed his forehead.

"It's normal. Get some rest," he said. "I'll go fetch a glass of water and food. I get the feeling we won't leave the bed much."

"No kidding," Graves mumbled.

Newt laughed and got up. Graves burrowed his face into the pillow, and Newt felt something akin to fondness take a hold of his heart before he squashed it down. The Director wouldn't want anything to do with him after this.

But that didn't mean Newt couldn't enjoy it while it lasted.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Bottom!Graves and I won't apologize for this <3 
> 
> Tell me what you think, don't hesitate to point out any typos i might have made because English is not my first language, yada yada. 
> 
> Coeur sur vous.


End file.
